Pridelands Knight KR TOS
by SkyBlueCivic
Summary: Just a small bit of writing from a possible KR/The Lion King Crossover I just started writing.Just read,and don't forget R&R! It's also my first FanFic!


**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction of any kind,so I ask you to please not to flame me and just give me some constructive criticism.Plus I don't have a beta reader yet,so if you are interested,just tell me. :) And I don't own The Lion King or Knight Rider.One last thing:This is just a practice to see how well I can write.I'm just looking for some feed back.**

The sun was bright in the afternoon,down in the gorge where Tanya took the innocent cub Michael down to play in.

"Stay here,while I bring Kitt for that little surprise I have in store for you both.",She told him with a smile to the cub,who had no idea that it was one that was crooked.

"Can you tell me the surprise,Tanya?",The innocent cub was desperate to force the information out of her.

"No.",She replied,still with the still crooked grin on her face.

"I promise I'll act surprised!"

"No...Nonononononono."She tried her best to do a playful "no",without making it look like she was forcing him.

"Awww...Why not?"The cub frowned.

"Then it wouldn't be much of a surprise then."

She grabbed the cub and placed him on a large rock,where a lizard was napping.

"You might want to practice that little roar of yours."Insisting him,"I'll be back with Kitt soon.Don't worry."

--

"You IDIOT!She said wait for the signal!",Jennifer the Hyena scoffed just a small second before grabbing the other hyena Garthe by his tail with her powerful jaws,as he let out a small yelp of pain.

Before the two hiding hyenas were a humongous herd of wildebeest,mindlessly grazing the green savanna grass.Suddenly,on the other ledge,the lioness Tanya could be seen,and the hyenas instantly knew,this was their time to strike...

--

"Rawr!"Michael's tiny roar barely scared the lizard.

"Rawr!"Still the lizard didn't budge.

He drew his breath as much as he could...and...

"Rawrrrr!"The lizard still didn't budge...but his tiny roar bounced off the canyon walls,creating an echo.

He got annoyed at the lizard,and jumped off the rock.He tried to roar one more time...

"Rrrrrraaaawwwwrrrr!"

This time the echo was bigger,he could hear birds crying out in fear,and he could feel the ground rumble,and he saw the tiny pebbles on the gorge bed next to him "dance" up and down.He smiled...and the cubs face instantly turned into a frown as he saw a humongous herd of wildebeest running down.A little voice in the back of his head barked one word.

_RUN!_

He ran for his life,but he wasn't fast enough.He was soon caught in the sea of wildebeest,dodging them,untill he saw his only lifeline untill help would arrive:an old tree.

--

"It's a fine day,isn't it Kitt?"A blue hornbilled bird who sat on Kitt's back said,and asked for an opinion.

"Of course it is,Devon.But what's talking so long for Tanya?",Kitt replied with his soft tenor,as a light breeze whipped through his magnificent mane.

Kitt was a large pure black lion.Some said he was the largest lion they've ever seen.The only color of his eyes were of a blood red that glowed.He lacked pupils,and an iris,so red was the color of his sclera wall.

Kitt sat down for a second,and began to lick his paw and groom his pure black whiskers,untill he was interupted.

"Oh look...The herd is on the move."

Kitt turned around and saw the clouds of dust coming from the gorge.

"Odd..."

He gave a sigh-

"KITT!STAMPEDE...IN THE GORGE!_MICHAEL'S _DOWN THERE!",Jennifer gave a fake look of concern,which Kitt didn't bother to pay much attention to.

"Michael?!"

"Follow me!"She ran towards the gorge,Kitt ran after her,and Devon flew his own path to the gorge.

Devon was flying through the gorge,despite the dust going into his eyes.

Kitt and Jennifer went down it,and stopped at a ledge less than a few feet above the bed of the gorge.Devon flew to them.

"There!Up on that tree"he pointed out to Kitt.

"Save him,Kitt!"She shouted,trying to seem concerned.

He leaped into the stampede,with a look of determination.He wasn't going to let a stampede hurt the cub he was supposed to protect.

"HEEEEELP!"The cub screeched at the top of his tiny lungs,hopelessly clinging to the broken tree.

Kitt ran towards Michael,as his claws skidded on the gorge's bed,making small white marks.He was forced to breathe in air cluttered with dry earth into his lungs.Frightening thoughts ran through his mind as he ran,but he pushed them aside.The crazed wildebeest,and their killer stamping hooves clattered and caused echos that continuously bounced off the gorge's walls.He came to a abrupt,and looked through the legs of the wildebeest,looking for the tree,untill a sprinting wildebeest struck Kitt headfirst,being flung a few feet as he let out a pain filled cry.

A sound of a crack of wood rang in Michael's ears as he was flung into the air after a wildebeest rammed into the tree.Kitt heard his scream,and he tensed his body,his powerful legs launching him in the air,catching the lightly tanned cub with blue eyes between his large jaws,and did a perfect landing,thanks to his paws.

Jennifer was watching from the edge of the gorge,with her cooked smile,and was creeping along,giggling to herself,at the same time,she feared that Kitt would win the fight.

Kitt continiued to sprint,with the cub tightly,but not too tightly held in his mouth.Kitt glanced at the gorge's walls,but he unfortunately diverted too much attention to it,and a wildebeest colided into him,causing him to painfully roar as he was flung in one direction,and the cub was flung in another.

Michael sat up in the airid air,and his eyes were frantically looking for Kitt through the dust and debris being flung about because of the thundering hooves,surrounding his presence.Before he even knew it,his savior scooped him up in his large jaws,and had him in his grasp once more,trying his best to keep the danger as far away as possible.

His sharp claws skitted against the gorge floor,and Michael could smell the fear and the sweat...

_TBC_


End file.
